


On Top of the World

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Dog Tags, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Feeding, Height Differences, Implied Consent, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Protective Steve, Sharing Clothes, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: The press is making fun of Tony for being small. What else is new?Just some cute Stony angst, smut, and fluff.





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thefirstavenger_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefirstavenger_1/gifts).



> I got this request from my friend, [Raghad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefirstavenger_1/pseuds/Thefirstavenger_1), who wanted to see Steve carrying Tony around and betaed this fic too.
> 
> Also,, there is smut in this fic, and I did not write an explicit giving of consent. I normally make sure to write that in because I believe that consent should never be assumed even in established relationships. This is not dub-con and both parties in this fic are very willing, I just wanted to let you all now that I done goofed with that and I'm sorry.
> 
> This fic is totally spoiler free for everything because my ass is still stuck in 2012.

If Tony were to describe the press in three words it would be, “fuck that shit.”

He was frankly fed up with the rags continuously defiling his image and his reputation. The one Clint had purposely left on the penthouse kitchen counter featured an image of Tony walking out of a gyro joint on 1st Ave. He was tucked under Steve’s arm walking alongside Thor and Clint. Tony hadn’t been wearing lifts and was a full head shorter than the three of them. Even Romanoff, who had been wearing heeled combat boots, was inches taller than him. To top it all off, he was looking up at Steve reverently, a position which only made him look all the more small. The headline screamed “Tiny Tony, the Struggle of Small Stark” in blocky letters that flashed across Tony’s eyelids when he closed his eyes.

Clint, the absolute troll, had even taped a photoshopped copy of the ‘how to talk to a short person’ meme on the refrigerator. A resigned image of Tony’s face had been cropped onto the short person and Clint’s face onto the taller one.

Tony sighed pulling up the collar of Steve’s shirt to keep it from falling off his shoulder, another reminder of how small he was. He was swimming in it, the hem brushing against the tops of his thighs under where his briefs ended. The sleeves covered his hands, Tony had to roll them up to his elbows just to use his tablet. 

Tony glared at his fingers. They were strong and calloused from years in the workshop. The skin was rough and uneven, pinking where he had burned the tips on a soldering iron. Despite this, his hands were still hella small. Steve’s fingers enveloped them whenever they held hands. His fingers dwarfed Tony’s by a long shot and his palms were twice as big.

Suddenly Steve’s warm smell was flooding his senses and the blond himself was pressing against Tony’s back in a warm embrace. Steve’s hair was windswept and his clothes rumpled from travelling on his bike. His brows furrowed when he caught Tony’s expression immediately drawing Tony’s hands into his and kissing his knuckles. “Hey, why’re you poutin’?” Steve’s lips brushed against the metal beads of the dog tags around Tony’s neck burying his nose into the curve of his bare shoulder with just a hint of teeth against his collarbone.

“Hate the paparazzi,” Tony groaned turning his head and accepting a chaste kiss from his fiancé. Steve tugged on his lower lip as he pulled away, sucking on the reddening skin.

Steve propped his chin on Tony’s shoulder sliding his warm hands under his own sweatshirt and splaying them over the soft curve of the smaller man’s tummy. Tony watched as thoughtful lines creased across his forehead when he read over the headlines. “Doll,” Steve turned Tony around in the barstool caging him in with wiry arms. “Don’t let trash mags convince you you’re anything but perfect.”

“Steve-” Tony squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want the taller man’s pity.

“I love you.” Tony’s eyes popped open to see Steve looking at him earnestly. His eyes a beautiful sapphire. Tony was suddenly taken with this man, who for some reason said yes, the reminder of his decision a glimmering vibranium band around his ring finger. “Doll,” Steve drew him out of his thoughts with a sharp, demanding kiss, “I love  _ you _ .” Steve punctuated each words with a firm press of his lips against Tony’s.

Tony raised his hands to Steve’s face running his thumbs over his high cheekbones. He brushed his fingertips over his fiancé’s plump lower lip. “I love you too,” Tony whispered back dropping his gaze to the tile floor.

“C’mere,” Tony allowed Steve to tuck him under his chin and pepper kisses across his hairline. “I love you so much,” Tony felt Steve’s hands down his back and he willingly went, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist as the blond mauled his neck with bruising kisses. “Every single gorgeous inch of you.”

Tony rocked into Steve with a breathless moan as the he cupped his ass. He looped his arms around Steve’s neck allowing himself to be ferried to the calm darkness of their bedroom. Expecting the pleasant warmth of their bed, Tony jolted in surprise when he felt himself pushed against the cool glass of their floor to ceiling windows. “Steve?”

“I am going to worship every precious inch of you,” the blond whispered gutteraly, the words sending sharp bursts of pleasure to Tony’s cock. Steve had a beautiful mouth on him.

Tony felt Steve’s fingers searching for the seam of his briefs as he tilted his head back against the frigid glass to allow the blonde better access to his neck. With a muted rip the fabric came apart and Tony decided he was in love with the excellent friction the zipper of Steve’s jeans provided.

Steve’s fingers slid under his sweatshirt teasing across Tony’s nipples before yanking it off and tossing it to the ground in the direction of the clothes hamper. The motion caused Steve’s dog tags to clink against his arc reactor and the soldier kissed the metal beads looped around his neck.

Steve dipped his hand into his back pocket and before Tony knew it, he could hear the tell tale  _ snikt _ of a lube bottle being opened. Damn boy scout, of course he was carrying lube. Before Tony could say a word to tease him about it, Steve was sliding him up the wall, running his tongue down his stomach and enveloping his cock in the hot heat of his mouth. The multitasker even found the strength to move Tony’s legs up and over his shoulders with his mouth full and his eyes closed. Tony was in absolute awe of this man, this absolutely perfect specimen. 

Tony would never admit to the emasculating squeal he let out as Steve swirled his tongue around the head of his cock as he eased a well lubed finger into his ass.

Tony murmured his name, relaxing as Steve quickly slipped in another finger, free hand gripping his own cock and slicking it up. Tony’s fingers scrabbled for purchase against the cool glass behind him before finally settling on Steve’s soft head of hair. He slid his fingers into the mussed spikes of Steve’s dirt blond strands piecing through the locks as Steve worked him over with his mouth.

Steve released him with a wet pop looking up at him. It was impossible to miss the pure adoration in his beautiful azure eyes. “How does it feel to be tall?” Steve smirked licking a wet stripe up the underside of his cock.

“I always feel like I’m at the top of the world when I’m with you,” Tony gasped trying to control his breathing and relax as Steve slipped a third finger past his tight ring of muscle. Steve nosed into the curve of his hip sucking a hickey into the bone with a mess of teeth.

Tony allowed Steve to move his legs off his shoulders and slide him down the window until they were face to face. Tony wound his arms against the blond’s neck as Steve slid his hands under his ass forcing him to loop his legs around his waist. Tony leaned forward closing the distance between them until his lips brushed Steve’s in a barely there kiss.

“You’re perfect, doll,” Steve whispered his lips ghosting across Tony’s. “You know I love you.”

Tony’s eyes slid shut as he let the words wash over him with a shiver. Before he could return the words Steve was kissing him within an inch of his life. Their teeth bumped together as Steve licked into his mouth pressing into him with a desire Tony knew was unparalleled. With an ease that came through years of perfect harmony, Steve lifted Tony and slid right in without breaking their kiss. Tony had to admit it was one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced.

Steve let gravity do most of the work and Tony enjoyed  the feeling of getting slowly fucked as Steve lazily rutted against him. His cock bobbed against his fiancé’s perfect abs and he knew he could come from the sensation.

“Thank you,” Tony whispered his eyes sliding open to bore into Steve’s beautiful baby blues. He looped his arms around Steve’s neck letting his head fall onto one broad shoulder. He felt Steve’s lips brush against the curve of his neck as the blond slid a hand up his thigh to grasp his cock in an unforgiving grip. 

“You are perfect,” Steve accompanied each word with a jerk of Tony’s cock in time with the smooth snap of his hips. Tony felt his mouth fall open, breathing ragged as he clenched down on Steve with his release. He reveled in the feeling of Steve’s face pressed into the side of his neck as he came with a breathy half moan.

“I love you,” Tony whispered into Steve’s soft blond locks watching as he ran his fingers through Tony’s mess on his stomach before sucking them into his mouth. With a tired laugh he kissed the side of his fiancé’s mouth his eyes sliding shut. “I love you so much Steve.”

Steve’s lips were wet against his cheek as he brushed a kiss against his jaw. He carried Tony to the bathroom wetting a towel and slowly lifting Tony off his cock. He swiped the damp cloth over Tony’s thighs and between his legs before wiping the mess of Tony’s come off his own stomach. Steve didn’t let Tony down as he tossed the soiled towel into the laundry hamper. Instead, Steve tightened his grip on Tony’s thighs making sure to avoid the brush their overstimulated cocks. “We are getting water from the kitchen and then bedtime okay?”

Tony nodded his assent but Steve didn’t let him down as he pulled open their bedroom door and headed to the kitchen. It was thankfully empty, but Tony couldn’t help but keep watch out of the corner of his eye as Steve pulled open the fridge and grabbed out his blue water bottle. Tony grabbed it from Steve so the blond could dig around some more. Steve pulled out a small carton of blueberries before carting Tony back to their room. 

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as Steve set him down on their bed with a press of his lips against the arc reactor. Tony felt Steve’s body slide into bed beside him before the soft sheets were pulled up to his chin. Tony allowed Steve to pull him onto his chest, Tony would eventually have to turn over because the arc reactor didn’t allow him the benefit of sleeping on his fiancé’s chest but for now he reveled in the warmth of Steve’s muscled pec beneath his cheek.

“Kiss me,” Tony whispered and Steve immediately acquiesced with a brush of his lips against Tony’s hairline and then his eyelids, the tip of his nose, and finally his mouth. It was a barely there kiss that curled Tony’s toes and sent shivers rocketing down his spine.

“Here comes the aeroplane,” Steve whispered. Tony chuckled keeping his eyes shut as he opened his mouth. Steve popped in a blueberry and Tony hummed in satisfaction as the taste exploded across his tongue. He allowed Steve to feed him what felt like the whole carton before he started to feel his mind go hazy with the pull of sleep.

“Thank you Steve,” Tony turned over and Steve immediately pressed himself up against his back sliding his hand under Tony’s waist and settling his hand over the arc reactor. Tony slid his fingers over Steve’s tangling them together before bringing his hand up to his lips in a soft kiss. “I love you,”

Tony heard the words barely on this side of audible as Steve pressed his lips to the back of his neck. “I love you too, doll.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I appreciate every single one of you.  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what I can do better, what you want to see, and how I can improve.  
> I take requests so come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
